Spacing Out
by Lord of the Sloths
Summary: When Lisa attempts to build something that would get her to outer space she has a rougher time doing this than anticipated. But she refuses to give up. Her siblings find out about her problem and decide to help her out. But do any of them actually know what to do? This story is a request from Barbacar.


**So, this is my third Loud House fanfiction. To be honest, I haven't really been keeping up with this show as of late. I actually haven't seen any episodes of season three. But I got this a request from Barbacar so I decided to write it anyway. What I'm saying here is that if anything here contradicts anything from season three now you know why. Anyway, you can get to reading the main chapter now. Enjoy.**

* * *

On a morning in the loud family residence, inside the shared room of Lisa and Lily, the lights were dimmed and Lisa was hunched over a desk and examining blueprints by herself.

"Hmmm… Yes, yes, it will definitely work." Lisa told herself. "I just need a few adjustments and it'll be _perfect_."

Just then, someone knocked on the door to her room.

"Who is it?" Lisa asked, sounding slightly annoyed. "I'm kind of busy here."

"Sweetie, it's your mother." Rita's voice replied from the other side of the door. "I know it's a weekend but it's ten a thirty and you haven't eaten breakfast. Come downstairs."

"I'm doing some very important work here." Lisa explained. "Breakfast can wait."

"Just come downstairs and talk to your siblings." Rita told her. "Please?"

"Hmmph, fine." Lisa replied. "But I must get back to this project once I'm done."

"Of course you can." Lisa said. "But you need to eat first."

Lisa grumbled something to herself before standing up from her desk and approaching the door.

A little while later, Lisa had entered the dining room where everyone else in her family was enjoying some pancakes.

"Salutations, family." Lisa greeted as she took a seat at the table.

"Ah, Lisa, hope you like my patented Lynn-cakes." Lynn Sr. told his daughter.

"Good one, dad." Luan remarked.

"Thank you Luan, I try my best." Lynn Sr. replied.

"Hmm, yes, these are pretty good." Lisa confirmed as she took a bite of her pancakes.

"So Lisa, what were you up to in your room?" Lincoln asked.

"Science." Lisa simply stated.

"You gonna get more specific or what?" Lynn wondered.

"If you must know, I'm attempting to build a craft capable of interstellar travel." Lisa explained.

"Can you explain that again but use different words?" Leni requested.

"Yeah, do that." Lana added. "No idea what you just said."

"I'm building a rocket ship." Lisa explained again.

"No way, that's impossible." Lola doubted.

"Lola, don't be absurd. I've done things that are much more likely to be deemed impossible for someone my age." Lisa pointed out. "Creating artificial intelligence for example."

"All right fine, you're smart." Lola admitted. "No need to rub it in."

"Thank you, I am quite proud of my intellect." Lisa said.

"Uh, are you gonna launch this rocket thing in the backyard?" Lynn wondered. "'Cause, if you are, that majorly messes with my sporting stuff."

"Well, where else would I launch it?" Lisa rhetorically asked. "Using the front yard has several disadvantages and launching from anywhere else would likely require a permit."

"Lynn, let your sister do her science." Lynn Sr. told his daughter. "None of us may understand it, but it seems important."

"As long as it doesn't mess up anything I'm doing, I'm literally okay with it." Lori stated.

"Don't worry, things will go on just fine." Lisa replied.

Lisa took another bite of her pancakes.

"Hey, do you think you'll want any help?" Lincoln wondered.

"No, it's a one-person job." Lisa answered after finishing her bite of pancake. "Well, one person and maybe a robotic helper. The point is, I have this in the proverbial bag."

About an hour later, Lisa was out in the backyard assembling what, at the moment, appeared to resemble some sort of sci-fi escape pod. Lisa looked back and forth between the contraption and some blueprints she's holding.

"Hmm… I think everything's in order…" Lisa muttered to herself, examining the blueprints. "Yes, I think this is going to work."

At that moment, Lisa was approached by Luna.

"Hey little dude." Luna greeted. "How's your starship going."

"It's not a starship, it's a _rocket_ ship." Lisa corrected. "Starship makes it sound less serious than it is."

"So, uh, have you really thought this out?" Luna asked.

"What kind of question is that? I'm a genius, of course I thought this out." Lisa answered.

"Okay… But did you think about how you're gonna get down?" Luna inquired.

"Of course I do." Lisa told her older sister. "I'm not planning to stay up there. You see the plan is to go to space for a few minutes, take some photographs, and then return to Earth before dinnertime."

"Uh huh…" Luna trailed off, taking what her sister said in. "Right… Good luck."

"You don't believe me, do you?" Lisa remarked.

"Just takin' it all in, dude." Luna explained. "Good luck, man."

"I don't need luck. I have science on my side." Lisa stated.

"Yeah, sure, that too." Luna said.

Luna walked away from her younger sister.

"Hmm… I need to get back on track." Lisa told herself.

Before she could completely collect herself, Lincoln approached her.

"Hey sis, are you about to go explore outer space?" Lincoln asked.

"Indeed I am." Lisa stated. "So you may want to stand back. I am about to make a scientific breakthrough."

"If you say so." Lincoln replied, stepping back a foot or so.

"Don't worry, I should be back before dinner." Lisa told him.

Lisa approached the strange looking pod and opened up a hatch in it. The inside of the craft was small and cramped but had a comfortable looking seat inside.

"Lincoln, could you hand me my camera?" Lisa requested, pointing to a camera near him. "I forgot about it in my excitement."

"Oh, sure." Lincoln replied, snatching up the camera.

He walked over to Lisa and handed the camera.

"Good luck." Lincoln told her.

"I've already said this, but I don't need luck. I already know the outcome." Lisa said as she sat down inside the rocket pod.

"Well, you do whatever this is." Lincoln said. "Uh, bye."

"Farewell." Lisa replied.

Lisa shut the hatch to the pod and pressed several buttons on the inside.

"Launch commencing." A robotic female voice coming from the pod said. "Please stand back."

Lincoln complied and stood back several feet from the pod.

"Launching in five… Four… Three…" The robotic voice continued before pausing an oddly long amount of time. "… Error! Error! Error!"

This sudden development was accompanied by several red lights on the pod blinking. The hatch to the pod popped open and Lisa stepped out.

"No! What's all this?!" Lisa yelled.

She went to the side of the pod and opened a panel. Lisa disconnected a few wires causing the pod to shut down.

"Uh… Was that supposed to happen?" Lincoln wondered.

"No, of course it wasn't." Lisa stated, sounding rather annoyed. "I don't know what went wrong. According to my calculations, there was only a ten percent chance of error."

"Are you going to be able to go to space still?" Lincoln asked.

"Of course I am." Lisa replied. "I just need to make a few adjustments and figure out what went wrong."

"Uh huh, I'll just give you some personal space 'til then." Lincoln decided before turning around and walking away.

"And I just need to find out where the main problem is." Lisa told herself.

Another hour or so had passed, and the pod Lisa had built had changed. There was no longer an inside to it for starters and appeared to be just a solid metal orb. Additionally, there were some wing-like features to it and what looked like some sort of camera lens.

"All right, here's version number two." Lisa remarked, scanning the new crat with her gaze. "This one will _definitely_ work."

Just then, Lucy walked over to Lisa.

"Hi." Lucy greeted in her usual emotionless tone.

"Ah, greetings sister." Lisa replied. "Are you here to observe my latest advancement."

"You're still trying?" Lucy asked. "Lincoln told me your rocket ship didn't work."

"That was only attempt number one." Lisa said. "Usually, I _can_ do it in one try. But sometimes, greatness requires multiple attempts."

"So what's different this time?" Lucy questioned.

"Well, it's less of a rocket now." Lisa began. "Now it's simply a photographic device that I shall launch and remotely control from the ground."

"Will it work?" Lucy said.

"Of course it will." Lisa confidently stated. "The first attempt failed, so therefore the second attempt will succeed."

"Is that how it works?" Lucy asked.

"Indeed." Lisa replied.

"Do you think space vampires exist and would you be able to get pictures of any?" Lucy wondered.

"Pfft, don't be ridiculous." Lisa said. "There's no such thing as a space vampire."

"Dang it. That old movie lied to me." Lucy remarked.

"Are you going to stand around or are you going to contribute?" Lisa asked.

"I don't really know how any of this works." Lucy stated. "So I'm just going to go back to my room."

"Yes, you do that." Lisa remarked, turning back to her project.

As she did this, Lucy left the area.

"Okay, now everything is in order." Lisa told herself. "The launch shall commence soon. I just need to find my remote control."

"Hey, Lisa!" Lynn's voice called from out of view, interrupting Lisa's train of thought.

Lisa turned around and saw her older sister right behind her.

"Greetings Lynn. And for what purpose are you out here?" Lisa asked.

"Just checkin' if you're done out here." Lynn explained. "I got an itch to practice some football."

"Don't worry, I'll be done with my satellite launch momentarily." Lisa stated.

"Satellite?" Lynn confusedly repeated. "I thought you were building a rocket."

"Yes, that didn't exactly pan out." Lisa admitted. "But this one will be a success for sure."

"Can I watch?" Lynn requested.

"Naturally." Lisa told her. "Just try not to get in the way."

"Will do." Lynn said. "The sooner your weird space thing gets done, the sooner I can play sports."

"Well, I assure you things will go well." Lisa replied.

Lisa picked up a remote controller off of the ground.

"Launch commencing in five… Four… Three… Two… One…" Lisa counted. "Now!"

Lisa pressed several buttons on the remote and a whirring noise came from the machine. A few lights on the machine started to blink as well.

"What did I tell you? Things are going swimmingly." Lisa boasted.

Almost immediately, the satellite shut down. It was no longer making sound and the lights all turned off.

"What?!" Lisa exclaimed. "No! Why isn't this working?"

"I take it this isn't supposed to happen." Lynn remarked.

"Yes, of course this isn't supposed to happen." Lisa replied. "Ugh… How frustrating."

"You gonna try again?" Lynn asked.

"No, no I'm not." Lisa stated. "This whole thing needs some serious readjustments before I can even _think_ about attempting it physically again."

Lisa pocket the remote control and walked away from the area with a disgruntled look on her face.

"Huh, don't think I've sever seen her this grumpy before." Lynn noted. "Maybe I should mention this to someone..."

Lynn stared off into thought.

"Meh, I'll do it after I play some one-person football." Lynn decided.

Later, inside Leni and Lori's room, the two aforementioned girls were absorbed in their own tasks. The latter of the two was lying down on her bed and texting someone while the former was standing near the door and looking at herself in the mirror as she brushed her hair.

"Hey Lori, how much brushing is too much brushing?" Leni wondered.

"I told you last time: When you start ripping hair out that's when you know you've done too much." Lori replied, still looking at her phone.

"Oh yeah, that was painful." Leni remarked, still sounding pretty cheerful.

Just then the door to the room swung open and Lynn entered the room.

"Ugh, am I the only one in this family who still knocks?" Lori complained.f

"Hey, can I talk to you two about something?" Lynn asked.

"Oh, like, totally." Leni answered. "What is it?"

"So, Lisa's space project thingy totally failed." Lynn explained. "And you know how she usually acts like a robot? Well, this time she seemed actually upset."

"And why are you telling us?" Lori inquired.

"Well, you two are the oldest sisters here. I figured you'd be able to help somehow." Lynn stated. "Can't you just talk to her or something?"

"All right, fine." Lori said. "But I'm sure she's literally fine."

Lori put down her phone and sat up from her bed.

"Okay, I'll go check on her." Lori stated.

Meanwhile, Lisa was inside her room sitting at her desk again and scribbling stuff down in a notebook.

"Hmm… Where did it all go wrong?" Lisa wondered. "Maybe if I modified the… No, that makes no sense."

Lisa heard a knocking on her door.

"Hey Lisa, can we talk?" Lori requested from the other side.

"Very well." Lisa replied. "You may come in. But make it quick. I have research to do."

The door opened and Lori entered.

"So, I hear your rocket didn't work." Lori remarked.

"Yes, yes, it didn't. But I'm trying to correct my error." Lisa stated. "Which is why it's important that this conversation be brief."

"So you're okay?" Lori asked. "I think the main thing Lynn wanted to know is if you're okay."

"I am quite frustrated but other than that I feel fine." Lisa said.

"And you don't feel like talking to anybody about it?" Lori kept up asking.

"What I need right now is to focus on drafting new plans." Lisa informed her oldest sister.

"All right, whatever." Lori remarked, turning to leave. "See you later."

Meanwhile, Leni and Lynn were standing around waiting for Lori to get back.

"So… Uh, you watch any sports?" Lynn asked.

"I watch lots of fashion TV shows." Leni replied. "Does that count?"

"No, not really." Lynn told her.

"Aw, oh well." Leni remarked. "I still like them."

Lori entered the room through the open door.

"Okay, I checked on Lisa." Lori informed her sisters.

"And how was she?" Lynn asked.

"Eh, she was fine." Lori stated. "She seemed really determined to build that rocket of hers."

"Hmm… You don't say." Lynn remarked, smirking and rubbing her chin.

"What're you thinking about?" Lori asked. "I don't like that look you have. You look like you have some sort of scheme."

"I guess you could say that." Lynn said.

"Oh yay, is it fun?" Leni asked.

"Probably." Lynn replied.

"So what's this plan you just suddenly came up with?" Lori inquired.

"How about we all help Lisa out with this space travel thingy?" Lynn suggested.

"I'm not so sure, I usually only understand half the words Lisa says. I don't think I wanna jump in on one of her science projects." Lori said.

"Aw, but Lisa's our sister and it sounds like she's having a bit of a rough time." Leni remarked. "We should totally help."

"All right, fine. I'll help." Lori decided. "But only to make sure you guys don't hurt yourselves."

"Sweet." Lynn said. "I'll tell the rest of our siblings about this."

A little bit later, all the loud Siblings, minus Lisa, had gathered in Lori and Leni's room.

"Okay, so, what're we here to talk about this time?" Lola asked.

"We're here to help Lisa with her weird spaceship thingy." Leni explained. "Uh, we're just not sure how yet."

"It can't be that hard to get into space, right?" Lana remarked.

"Hmm… Remember that cannon I bought for my comedy show?" Luan asked. "Well, what if I used it to shoot her into space?"

"Uh, how would she get down?" Lincoln pointed out.

"Yeah, and you like, kinda can't breathe in space." Leni added.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Luan said. "Well, it'll be our backup plan."

"Let's just go in there and see if she wants us to help with anything." Lynn suggested.

"She probably won't." Lucy predicted.

"Poo-poo." Lily said.

"See, Lily agrees." Lucy stated. "At least I think so."

"Well, there's no harm in trying." Leni commented. "C'mon, let's try."

"All right, but I don't think she'll want our help." Lori told her siblings.

Meanwhile, back in Lisa's room, the little scientist was still at her desk as she wrote in her notebook.

"Hmm… I think I'm getting closer." Lisa commented. "But it still isn't perfect."

The door to her room opened and all of Lisa's siblings entered the room.

"What is it?" Lisa asked. "Haven't I already made it abundantly clear that I'm busy?"

"But sis, we're here to help you." Lana said.

"Yeah, we wanna help you with your rocket ship." Lincoln added.

"You do?" Lisa remarked. "Well then, if you say so. I do suppose that I could use some help. Very well, I'll assign you some work."

"Ooh, like what?" Leni asked.

Lisa got up from her desk and walked over to a stack of papers in the corner. She picked up the papers and went back to her siblings.

"Would you care to look over these?" Lisa offered. "These are various notes I've made on my space project throughout the past months. Look over them in see if you can find anything useful. That is, if you're up to it."

"Pfft, how hard can it be." Lynn remarked, grabbing the papers.

"Yeah, seems like it'll be, y'know kinda interesting." Luna added.

"I'll stay with those two." Lori decided. "I can probably help."

"Ooh! I wanna be with this team too!" Leni enthusiastically stated.

"Hmm… I have some more work for the rest of you too." Lisa told her siblings. "Could a small group of you perhaps go over alternate designs for spaceships I haven't thought of yet?"

"Aw yeah, I'd be the best at that." Lana bragged. "I totally wanna do that."

"Ooh, I think I can contribute." Luan remarked.

"I would also like to help with this." Lucy stated in complete deadpan.

"All right, the rest of you, help me figure out why my current designs didn't work." Lisa instructed her siblings.

"You can count on us." Lincoln stated.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this because everyone else is helping." Lola stated.

"Ga!" Lily cheered.

"That's the spirit, Lily." Lincoln told his youngest sister.

"Can all of you remember what the roles I've assigned you are?" Lisa asked.

A general murmur of an agreement was heard.

"I'll take that as a yes." Lisa remarked. "All of you get to work."

Most of the siblings left the room while Lincoln, who was currently holding Lily, and Lola stayed.

"Here, start looking at the design for my rocket pod." Lisa instructed her siblings, handing each of them a blueprint. "I need to figure out where I went wrong."

"Wow, those are a lot of numbers and letters…." Lola trailed off, looking at the paper.

"Thank you." Lisa said.

"This might be a bit difficult." Lincoln commented.

Meanwhile, inside Luan and Luna's shared room, the group consisting of Lynn, Luna, Leni, and Lori was looking over the various notes Lisa had given to them.

"Ugh, I can't understand a word of this." Lynn complained as she looked at a sheet of paper with various calculations written on it. "Why does Lisa have to use such big words?"

"I'm startin' to think this whole 'Help Lisa' thing was a mistake." Luna commented. "I don't know much 'bout this science stuff."

"Looking at this makes my brain tingle." Leni stated. "I don't know if that's good or not. Lori, do you know what any of this means."

"Nope, not even a little." Lori admitted.

"What're we gonna do guys?" Luna asked.

"I'm not really an ideas person." Leni commented.

"Maybe the internet has the answer?" Lynn suggested. "Or at least can translate whatever Lisa wrote into English."

"It's worth a shot." Lori agreed. "Let me just check my phone."

Lori took her smartphone out of her pocket.

"Do you know what to look up?" Luna asked.

"Uh… I'll figure something out." Lori replied. "Don't worry."

"Try looking up 'Nerd to Regular Translation'." Lynn suggested.

"Uh huh…" Lori trailed off. "Right. I know you're probably joking, but I think I might try that."

Meanwhile, inside Lucy and Lynn's room, the group made up of Luan, Lana, and Lucy was talking.

"All right, so, Lisa wants us to help design something she hasn't thought of." Lana recapped. "Which should be hard, 'cause like, she thinks of _a lot_ of stuff."

"Don't worry, we'll be able to _rocket_ it." Luan joked. "Get it?"

"Sigh, yes we do." Lucy said.

"So, anyone have ideas?" Lana asked. "I'm open to suggestions here."

"Can we please paint whatever we design black?" Lucy offered.

"What exactly would that do?" Luan wondered.

"Nothing." Lucy stated. "But it would look incredibly cool."

"But everything else in space is all black. Wouldn't actual rockets run into Lisa?" Lana pointed out.

"Sigh, you're right." Lucy realized. "Well, I'm out of ideas."

"Don't worry, there's still my cannon." Luan enthusiastically told the other two.

"Yeah…. Not sure if that's gonna work." Lana told her.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Luan asked.

"Hmm… Maybe something with lotsa smaller rocket boosters on it." Lana suggested.

"That sounds weird." Lucy stated.

"C'mon guys, you gotta believe me." Lana insisted. "Who here's a mechanic? Well… Okay, I'm not a _real_ mechanic but I'm close enough."

"Can we paint your thing black?" Lucy asked.

"Eh… I'll think about it." Lana stated.

"I'll take this as a victory." Lucy remarked.

"I'm still not too sure about this." Luan admitted. "Are you really sure it'd work?"

"I mean, the more small rockets you attach to a bigger rocket, the higher it'll go." Lana confidently explained. "That's just science."

"All right, I'm in." Luan stated. "Let's pitch this thing to Lisa."

Meanwhile, back in Lisa and Lily's room, Lola, Lisa, and Lincoln, holding Lily, were looking at the papers on Lisa's desk.

"Hmmm…. I can't figure out where it went wrong." Lisa admitted. "Every single detail was meticulously planned."

"I don't know what any of these numbers or little symbols mean." Lola commented.

"Yeah, same here." Lincoln agreed. "I'm trying to help, but I have no idea what any of this means."

"Poo-poo." Lily said.

"And neither does Lily." Lincoln added.

"Hmm… Perhaps this was a mistake." Lisa admitted. "It's not that I don't have respect for you two, it's just that I don't believe you know what you're doing."

"You'd be right about that." Lincoln said.

"Ugh, I'll say." Lola agreed. "I have zero clue why I decided to be part of this thing."

"Maybe our other siblings have an idea of what you can do?" Lincoln suggested. "Let's go check on them."

"It may be worth a shot." Lisa remarked. "All right, let's go."

Back inside Luna and Luan's room, the group that set up shop in there was still pouring over the documents they were given.

"Ooh! Guys, I think I finally got something." Leni told her siblings. "Come over here."

Leni's sisters gathered around her and looked at the papers she was holding up.

"So, like, it looks Lisa's first plan was for like, a super mega ginormous rocket." Leni explained. "I can tell because there's a drawing of a giant one and the word 'Large' is written right here."

"Do you think she should try building that one?" Luna wondered.

"I dunno, maybe." Leni replied.

"Doesn't seem like a good idea." Lori remarked.

"Ah, Lisa designed it. It has to be a good idea. She's all smart and stuff." Lynn said. "So I dunno, maybe we should give this thing to her."

"Sweet, we actually accomplished something." Luna remarked. "Rock on!"

"Let's go tell Lisa right now." Leni enthusiastically suggested.

"Still think this is a bad idea, but why not." Lori agreed.

At that moment, Lisa entered the room.

"What is it you want to tell me?" Lisa asked.

"Ooh, so, like, we totally found a thing that might help." Leni explained. "Yeah, it's this big rocketship you drew right here."

Leni handed off the piece of paper to Lisa.

"Ah yes, I remember this." Lisa remarked. "I believe I scrapped this design because it seemed too impossible to build for my current resources."

"Well, maybe you can try again." Luna told her. "I mean, it can't be that hard, right?"

"On the contrary, it's quite difficult to build a full-sized interstellar transport vehicle without proper equipment." Lisa explained.

"Told you it was a bad idea." Lori said.

"But I do suppose I'll keep the idea in the back of my head." Lisa added.

"Yay! We helped!" Leni cheered.

"In a way, I suppose you did." Lisa admitted. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go check if the others have any ideas for what I should do."

Back inside Lucy and Lynn's room, Lana, Luan, and Lucy were still talking.

"You know, Lana, now that I think about it, I'm not so sure this will work." Luan commented.

"Well, it's better than your weird cannon idea." Lana argued.

"Ah, Lisa's a genius. She'd find a way to make it work." Luan brushed her off. "Hey Lucy, back me up on this."

"I don't really care which one we choose as long as I get to do the colour scheme." Lucy stated.

"There's no way a cannon can launch someone into space." Lana told Luan.

"Ah c'mon, I bought it from a really upscale prop store." Luan said.

Right then, Lisa entered the room.

"What exactly is going on in here?" Lisa asked.

"They're arguing about which of their weird designs to use." Lucy explained.

"Okay Lisa, hear me out, if you wore a special suit and I shot you out of a cannon, you could totally get to space." Luan explained. "Whadda ya say? You wanna use it?"

"No." Lisa bluntly replied.

"C'mon, I'm being serious here." Luan persisted.

"Anybody else have ideas?" Lisa asked.

"Ooh, pick me!" Lana cheered.

"What's your idea?" Lisa requested.

"Well, if you took your rocket and you attached more fire-booster thingies to it then I think it'd go hire." Lana explained.

"That does not sound very scientific." Lisa noted.

"I'm a mechanic, not a scientist." Lana admitted. "But it's the best idea I could come up with."

"Well… I do want to get into space." Lisa commented. "All right, I will try out all the ideas that have been suggested to me."

"Yes!" Luan cheered.

"Except yours." Lisa quickly added.

"Aw…" Luan sighed.

"Quick question, am I allowed to pick the colour scheme for your rocket?" Lucy asked.

"I'll take it into consideration." Lisa decided.

"I am so overjoyed right now." Lucy stated in a complete monotone.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to work designing some rockets." Lisa stated.

Several days after this, the Louds, without Lisa, were eating breakfast.

"So kids, how did Lisa's space project go?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Yeah, we never really followed up on that and Lisa's been in her room a lot lately." Rita added.

"Don't worry guys, she's just working on her latest rocket model." Lincoln explained.

"Yeah, we totally helped her out." Lynn boasted. "It was all my idea."

"Okay, don't go overboard." Lori told her sister.

"Right." Lynn replied.

At that moment, Lisa entered the room.

"Ahem, siblings and parental figures, I have an announcement to make." Lisa told them. "Construction on my latest science project has been completed."

"Yay! You did a thing!" Leni cheered.

"Once you all have finished with your food units please come to the backyard for a demonstration of interstellar travel." Lisa said.

Lisa then exited the room.

"Man, I wonder what she ended up putting together." Lana wondered.

"Meh, all I really care about is how long this thing's gonna take." Lola admitted. "I've got other things to do today."

A little while later, the family was gathered out in the backyard where they stood in front of Lisa. Behind Lisa was a medium sized object beneath a blanket.

"Thank you all for coming." Lisa told them. "After several minor setbacks, I was able to construct a new model for my space exploration vehicle with the help of some of my siblings."

"So what did you end up with, huh?" Luan asked. "Did you use my cannon?"

"Are you just doin' it to annoy her now?" Luna wondered.

"Eh, mostly." Luan replied.

"It is most certainly not a cannon." Lisa stated. "Behold!"

Lisa took the blanket away to reveal a rocket ship several inches taller than she was with an excessive amount of thrusters built onto it.

"I took both the ideas given to me and combined them.. As well as my first two attempts." Lisa explained. "I didn't have enough materials to make a full-sized rocket, but I made medium sized one that should do the trick."

"Ooh, it's pretty." Leni said.

"Sigh, it would have been better if I painted it." Lucy remarked.

"Doesn't look like it has a door." Lola noticed.

"Indeed." Lisa replied. "I'm going for one of my earliest built models of it just being used to take photographs. Now that all of that's out of the way, the launch shall commence."

Lisa took a remote out of her pocket.

"Five…. Four… Three… Two… One." Lisa counted down before pressing a button on the remote.

The thrusters on the rocket started up and it began lifting off the group.

"Whoa… I can't believe that this thing is actually working." Lori commented.

"I always thought she could do it." Lincoln stated. "Well… Most of the time."

"Something tells me this isn't good for the lawn." Lynn Sr. said.

The rocket was a few feet off the ground when it began making an odd sputtering noise

"Uh, is it supposed to do that?" Lana asked.

"No, I don't believe it is." Lisa stated.

Lisa's rocket suddenly stopped moving midair and began falling back towards the ground.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Lucy remarked.

"Yeah, we should probably get out of the way." Lola agreed.

The members of the Loud family scattered from the area as the rocket fell. The rocket hit the ground, creating a small crater in the process. The Louds stared at the crashed rocket, nobody really knowing what to say.

"Dear, do you remember the number for that landscaping company we keep getting junk mail flyers about?" Rita asked her husband.

"I'll go check." Lynn Sr. replied.

"I don't understand this." Lisa said, sounding angrier. "I am a prodigy; I should be able to put together a simple rocket."

"You don't have to be perfect, dude." Luna told her.

"What are you talking about? Of course I do." Lisa replied. "I have an amazing record when it comes to scientific invention. Therefore, I should be able to build this no problem."

"C'mon Lisa, you can make mistakes." Lynn said. "I don't win every game… Well, I mean, I _usually_ do but that's beside the point."

"Having these many failures in a row is unacceptable for me." Lisa stated.

"Maybe you're overthinking it?" Lincoln suggested.

"I… I hadn't thought of that." Lisa admitted. "Hmmm… Perhaps if I worked on something else while keeping the space project in the back of my head, I could come up with some newer ideas."

"So you're done with the space thing?" Lynn Sr. asked. "I just want to know so I know what to tell the landscapers."

"It's on hold for now." Lisa said. "But maybe after a few weeks, I'll get back to it. Oh, and before I go back to my room I'd like to thank you all for helping me. I really do mean it."

"Just glad to be there, sis." Lana replied.

Lisa began walking away from the area.

"You're gonna clean up your crashed rocket, right?" Rita asked.

"Oh, yes… Right." Lisa said. "Cleaning up…"

Lisa ran off as fast as her short legs could carry her.

"Should we do something about that?" Rita wondered.

"Let her have her fun." Lynn Sr. told her wife.

"Well, _someone_ has to clean this up." Rita remarked.

"Oh, wouldn't ya know it I gotta go to hockey practice." Lynn remarked, starting to walk away.

"Wow, I just remembered I'm meetin' my friends at the record store today." Luna suddenly spoke up.

"Me and Leni said we'd go to the mall today." Lori stated.

Slowly, it just became a blur of excuses from the Loud children. Rita and Lynn Sr. were left alone in the backyard.

"Well, looks we'll have to take care of this rocket ourselves." Rita remarked.

"Heh, sorry honey, I, uh, think I left the oven on." Lynn Sr. replied as he began walking away.

"Okay, guess I'll do it myself." Rita said.

Rita paused for a moment and looked around.

"Eh, I'll do it later." Rita decided, now walking away as well. "At least Lisa got something out of this. I just hope her next experiment causes less yard damage."

Rita opened the side door to the kitchen and heard an explosion coming from upstairs.

"Never mind…" Rita trailed off, defeatedly.

* * *

 **And that's it for this story. I hoped you like it. I'm not all that confident about it myself but I could be wrong about that kind of thing. I like to think I did a good job on it though. It was pretty fun writing this thing sometimes and if you feel like it I'd be happy if you left a review. I honestly can't think of all that much else to say. So I guess that's it for this story. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
